villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Agent William Stryker Sr.
Agent William Stryker Sr. is a supporting antagonist in the 2011 X-Men movie prequel X-Men: First Class. He is a CIA agent, the father of Colonel William Stryker and grandfather of Jason Stryker. He shares his son's hatred of mutants. He is portrayed by Don Creech. Biography X-Men: First Class In 1962, during the Cuban Missile Crisis Stryker was seen sitting next to his superior John McCone. Stryker says to McCone that Colonel Robert Hendry, who agreed to putting Jupiter Muscles in Turkey after threatened by Sebastian Shaw and the Hellfire Club, is planning to start World War 3. When Charles Xavier is brought to the CIA by Agent Moira MacTaggert to explain the possible existence of mutants to him and McCone, Stryker and McCone do not believe him. However just as they are about to leave, Charles attempts to convince by telling them about his mind reading powers. At first, Stryker believes it's a trick like one he has seen at a magic show, however, once Charles asks about his son William and the Jupiter Muscles in Turkey they suspect he is a spy, until Charles' foster sister Raven shape shifts into Stryker himself convincing them. Upon learning of mutants existence, Stryker develops the same xenophobic hatred of mutants his son would develop. When the CIA were about to send their mutant team Division X to go after Shaw, Stryker was against it, seeing the mutants as untrained, unauthorized freaks, but he is rebuffed. After Charles, MacTaggart, and Erik Lensherr return from Russia and successfully capture his right-hand woman and lover Emma Frost, Stryker has her imprisoned. McCone says the law requires that they turn her into the government but Stryker tells him that the law applies to human not mutants. They talk about a possible war with the mutants, which Frost through her own telepathic abilities overhears and tells them that she wouldn't call it a war that would mean both sides a have an equal chance of winning. In the Joint War Room, when the mutants intervened with the Cuban Missile Crisis, Stryker has spoken with a Russian official that also share his worries about mutants and convinces the officials that this is a perfect opportunity to be rid of them. When McCone tells Stryker about Moira's presence and the possibility she will be killed as well, Stryker tells him that not only is she just one agent, she's also a collateral damage. However, the mutants survive thanks Lensherr using magnetic powers to repel the missiles . When Stryker and the rest of CIA attempt to interrogate Moira about Charles' current location, they learn that Charles erased her memories. They overhear Lensherr, now going by the alias "Magneto" freeing Frost from imprisonment. It is unknown what happened to Stryker afterwards, but presumed after the events of First Class he died. Navigation Category:Xenophobes Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Parents Category:Live Action Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mongers Category:Non-Action Category:Paranoid Category:Psychopath Category:Elderly Category:Related to Hero Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Spouses Category:Marvel Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Jingoists Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Criminals Category:Supremacists Category:Egotist Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Military Category:Neutral Evil Category:Warlords